i swear i could never burn out under your starlight
by kinqslanding
Summary: au in which beca's a firefighter and chloe's the chief's daughter
1. Chapter 1

****author's note: this will be either a three or two shot (i'll probably upload them soon) ****

* * *

**i swear i could never burn out under your starlight**

Beca's mother died when she was seven, when she could barely comprehend anything yet. She remembered her father crying for days after she passed, her brother crying, and her crying. Beca doesn't quite remember what happened after that. She grew up too quickly, her father got drunk too frequently. And her brother looked too tired all the time.

Luke was eleven when their mother died, he was eleven when he started taking care of Beca. He started hating his father when he turned twelve.

Their father was never fully sober now, Beca couldn't remember a time he didn't stumble over his steps and slur in his words. He abuses them sometimes when he gets overly agitated. Luke took all the hits for Beca, shielding his little sister with all that he had.

He blamed them for their mother's death.

_"Your mother died trying to save you."_

_"She wouldn't have died if not for you."_

Beca tries to forget the way her mother shoved them off the road, she tries to forget the sickening crunch as the oncoming car slammed into their mother's body. She tries to forget the stillness of her mother's body and the blood running down the side of her head. She couldn't do it.

Luke sits by her bed sometimes, when she couldn't sleep. And he'd read their mother's favorite book, over and over again to her as she falls asleep. Luke would trace Beca's sharp nose and smile at her. "They're just like mom's." He would say, and Beca would break into a watery smile. She'd stare into his deep gray eyes and she'd grin. "You have mom's eyes." And Luke'd nod, taking Beca's face into his warm palms and kissing her forehead.

She didn't have any friends, she didn't bother trying. Beca always walked alone, to school and back home, she didn't speak much to anyone, she shrugged when teachers asked her questions. Once she sat alone by the curb near the playground, her fingers fiddling with a few twigs and weaving together a flower crown. She eyed the ice cream truck by the roadside. They never had much money to spare, so Beca knew never to ask for any of these things. She should be satisfied with three meals, she is satisfied, she never did complain, but seeing children grab cones of ice cream from their parents only managed to send a twinge to the nine year old's heart. She blinked when someone shoved a chocolate ice cream cone in front of her face. A redhead stood in front of her, her blue eyes twinkling as she licked from her own vanilla cone. Beca cocked her head questioningly. The redhead passed the ice cream come to her with a _you looked like you wanted one so my dad got you one_. Beca looked up at the tall blond man standing behind the girl in a blue sundress and a smile broke out on her face. She didn't smile much, no, but she flashed him a toothy grin. _Thank you_ she quickly said, letting the tip of her tongue press against the cool ice cream which was starting to melt. He nodded at her, a warm smile on his face and Beca blinked and her heart clenched.

(Her father wasn't half as nice as him.)

Their father died when Beca turned seventeen. Luke had taken care of her well enough, better than anyone could've in the past ten years, and he could take care of her again, without the drunk excuse of a father.

* * *

Beca was eighteen when she met Jesse.

"Hey! I love that song." The over enthusiastic brunet sat down next to Beca on the quad, pointing at her huge headphones. Beca furrowed her eyebrows at him.

_Who the fuck invited him to sit here?_

She slid the pair of headphones down and secured them around her neck. "What?"

"The song you were listening to, David Guetta, right?" The boy grinned, tapping his finger against the shell of her headphones. Beca scowled and pulled away from him.

"Jesse." He stuck out his hand at her. She wrinkled her nose and looked away, ignoring his outstretched arm.

"Beca." She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

Beca's made her first friend, she thinks. No one initiated talking to her, Jesse's the first.

* * *

Jesse liked to hangout with a bunch of seniors, Beca noticed. He pulled her along one day during lunch, dragging her to the corner of the cafeteria as he introduced each one of his friends. The first one was Bumper. He was big, bigger than Jesse at least. A smug smile plastered on his face as he nodded approvingly at Beca.

There were six of them in total. Before long, they were pulling out cigarettes and lighting them. Jesse received one from Bumper and Beca squinted at him. He shrugged and took a long puff.

They handed Beca one and she hesitantly placed it near her lips. She sucked in, tasting the smoke and nicotine and she coughed, holding the cigarette away from her face. The guys laughed a little and Jesse pat her on the back.

"You'll get used to it." Bumper nudged her and took a long drag.

* * *

Beca's been spending all her time with them now, they'd bring her out to unexplored places in the city and show her things she hadn't thought about before. Jesse managed to persuade Luke into letting Beca out at night, Luke agreed finally with a, "hurt her and I'll break off your limbs." And Jesse laughed and assured him Beca's safety.

They go around town, vandalizing and breaking other's property. Beca usually hung around at the back with Jesse, smirking at their unruly behavior and making a snarky comment once in a while when they'd shoot them a remark about how they were too chicken to join in the fun.

They do this every night, until one night when Bumper decided it wasn't fun anymore, to just vandalize walls and break windows. He produced a small lighter and smirked at the group, they all grinned and fist bumped him while Beca stood away from them. She kept quiet as they located a house at the end of the street.

Beca knew this house. It's ironic how the a fire fighter lived in it when the gang was scheming to light it on fire. She almost stopped them, but Jesse draped one arm around her shoulder and she didn't feel like losing her only friends just yet. She watched as a few of them lugged back a container of petrol. She watched as the petrol splashed against the white walls of the house. She watched as the first flicker of the flame spluttered out from the lighter, and she turned around. Beca could hear the gang cheering behind her as they watched as the flames licked at the house, rising up slowly. People were waking up and running in panic now, shouting and screaming was heard and Jesse only poked her arm quickly.

"Let's go." He mumbled as the group ran. And as Beca took her first step, her eyes met with bright blues, a tall blond middle aged man fireman lifting a teenager out of the burning house. Smoke was billowing through the windows and the door and Beca blinked. The girl was passed out, and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He stared hard at Beca and her heart skipped a beat. She gave the unconscious girl in his arms one last glance before sprinting after her friends.

* * *

They were detained by the police, sent in one by one for questioning.

Beca saw the firefighter again, the captain, in fact, now that he was in his uniform. She guiltily looked away from his piercing blue eyes. _You're better than this, kid._ Fell from his lips as he passed Beca, he dropped a name card in Beca's lap and walked off, a shaky breath falling from his lips. The blond man had swollen eyes and tear tracks down his cheeks and Beca's breath hitched. She heard someone died in the fire, she heard some woman died in the fire. The fire captain's wife died in that fire.

They went overboard this time.

Luke was waiting for her by the door of the station, his eyes filled with disappointment and his mouth twisted into a disapproving frown. Beca refused to look into his eyes and merely brushed past him. He grabbed her arm and she winced at the force he applied. She stared hard at him, unshed tears threatening to fall.

Luke pulled her in and engulfed her in a hug, up till now, he's the only one Beca allowed to hug herself. She let herself sob into his t shirt, clawing at the material and repeating _sorry_ as if it were a mantra. Luke shook his head and kissed her forehead gently. And she could almost pretend she was ten again, away from all this mess she made, away from what she's become.

They arrived home and Luke tiredly sighed. You can do better than this, Bec. He retired into his room with a soft click of the door and left Beca standing in the dark hallway.

_You can do better than this._

(She slipped the name card from earlier into a book on her desk and never removed it again.)

* * *

Luke received a scholarship a year later, a fully sponsored scholarship to study in Britain. He was hesitant about accepting it but Beca pushed him to accept it. She knew he's worked hard over the last ten years. He had to let go of his younger sister, she could take care of herself now. She's no longer the broken and clueless seven year old.

(Luke's been taking care of Beca, now it's time for him to take care of himself.)

* * *

Beca stopped hanging out with her friends after Luke's request. She'd promised him, never to come into contact with them again, and Luke seemed relieved by that.

It was a Monday when Beca's life changed forever. A redhead caught up with her as she trudged home, her dirty sneakers slapping loudly against the concrete side walk.

"Hey," the redhead nudged her arm and she turned with a scowl. "Your bag's unzipped."

Beca arched an eyebrow as the girl zipped up her bag for her before walking side by side with her. The girl was merely a few inches taller than she, her hair a little longer than shoulder length and when Beca looked into her eyes, her heart stopped. Beca squinted at her red hair and back at her sparkling blue eyes again. She turned and ran, not bothering to look back even when the redhead shouted after her.

* * *

Two days later, Beca dug up the name card the fire captain had given her a year ago. She twisted the phone in her hands before pressing in the numbers and hitting call. A low voice picked up not long later.

"I'm Beca Mitch—" She managed to get out before he cut her off.

"Beca Mitchell." His voice was solemn and she cocked her head to the side. "How can I help you?"

"I want to join the force."

Six years later, Beca Mitchell was the captain in the group of fire fighters.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: there's going to be one more after this one.**

******(this one has slightly mature themes though nothing explicit.)******

* * *

****_chapter two_: i swear i could never burn out under your starlight****

Beca dropped her mug gently on the desk and picked up her keys as the alarm blared through the fire station. She exits the pantry and bumps into Chloe, her eyes widening.

"Bec!" Chloe smiled at her. Beca tilted her head to the side and stared at her. Jeans and a button up blouse, her red hair bunned up messily and her eyes shining as usual. Beca must've been staring too long because Chloe poked at her shoulder gently. "Hey."

She's known Chloe for a long time now, longer than she can remember.

"Chloe." Beca breathed and cocked her head to the side again. "Hey, look I want to talk but—" She points at the flashing red light by the door and motions to the loud siren sounds ringing though the station. Chloe grins and nods tucking a loose strand of hair behind Beca's ear and stroking at her cheek once.

Beca blinked and took a tiny step back. She knew she shouldn't be messing with the chief's daughter, of anyone in the world. Her eyes focused on Chloe's sapphire irises before snapping out again when Chloe poked her cheek.

"Go save the world, Mitchell." Chloe laughs and Beca's heart stops. "I'll buy you coffee later."

Beca rushes off with the feeling of Chloe's warm hand against her cheek a moment ago.

* * *

Chloe bustles around the area busily, checking for injuries and making sure everyone was alright. Beca stands by the fire truck, leaning against the trunk as she surveys the situation.

"We got everyone out in time." Beca motions to the paramedics tending to the shocked casualties. The chief nods quickly, blurting a _good job_ and awkwardly patting Beca on the back before rushing off to check on others. Chloe's at Beca's side in a matter of seconds.

"You're okay?" She gripped Beca's arm and concern washed over her features. Beca smiled and her heart fluttered at the smile that Chloe returned. She nodded quickly as Chloe's hands frantically account for her minute injuries. She poked gently at a slowly forming bruise on Beca's collarbone and the brunette winced. Chloe laughed and stepped back.

"You're okay." She finally breathed, pulling her hands away from Beca and Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Beca nodded and Chloe pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You're okay."

Beca hears a distant _Chloe, we need you here_ and she squeezed Chloe's arm once.

"Go save the world, Beale." Beca laughed and nodded her chin at the direction of the ambulance.

"Shut up." Chloe jabbed at Beca's ribs before taking off.

* * *

"I was thinking we go for ice cream instead." Chloe suddenly brought up as Beca packed up at her locker.

"What?"

"I'm treating you to coffee, hero." Chloe rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. Beca mouthed a quiet _oh_ and nodded.

"Sure."

Later when Chloe hands her a chocolate fudge cone at the ice cream parlour, her eyes widen and she clenches her teeth before receiving the cone. _Thank you_ slipped from her lips softly and Chloe only smiled at her.

* * *

Beca thought she was going to die.

Her lungs were hurting and her eyes were tearing up uncontrollably. She wheezed loudly when she finally located the small boy trapped by the raging fire. She managed a weak _hey_ as she stepped forward and picked the boy up over her shoulder. Stumbling over falling beams and ceilings, she collapsed on the lawn finally, her breathing erratic and her eyes squeezed shut. She dropped the boy in a paramedic's arms and inhaled the clean air around her quickly.

"Beca!" Came ripping though Beca's system and she was suddenly very aware of Chloe's hands cupping her cheeks. "Bec—"

"I'm okay, Chlo." Beca cut her off, a tired grin spreading on her face. Chloe was out of breath and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"My father almost went in after you." Chloe sobbed, throwing her arms around Beca's neck. Beca wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and let out a breath.

"I'm okay, you're okay." She lifted her arms tiredly and gripped at Chloe's shirt. Chloe smelled nice, she inhaled deeply, nudging the redhead. "Hey."

"I got scared." Chloe pulled away, her voice a small whisper. Beca pushed herself up and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Beca kissed Chloe's forehead reassuringly. "I'm here."

* * *

Chloe insisted on following Beca home that night, even though Beca was cleared and declared that she didn't need further special assistance. The chief gave her two days off though, and she was thankful, honestly. She loved her job but she needed a break.

The redhead carried all of Beca's bags, not wanting her to put pressure on her sore areas. Beca chuckled and argued that she was fine but allowed Chloe to carry her items. They cooked up a simple dinner of microwaved Mac and Cheese and put on Netflix on Beca's laptop.

They stayed there for a solid three hours, Chloe nestled in between Beca's thighs and Beca laid down on her back. They finally made it back into Beca's room by eleven. Beca almost passed out once she hit her bed if not for Chloe's hands suddenly on her bare stomach. She suddenly became so so aware of Chloe in her personal space. Taking in a short breath, she arched her eyebrows.

Chloe ran her fingers over each of Beca's ribs again and Beca licked her lips as a smile broke on her face.

"I'm okay, Chloe." She mumbled. Chloe's grin forms and she's suddenly leaning down against Beca. The brunette's breath hitched while Chloe dragged her nails down Beca's midriff.

"Uh—"

And Chloe's lips are suddenly on hers. Beca's hands shot up to grip at Chloe's hips, currently straddling her own. And god, Beca almost passed out. She's been dreaming of this for the longest she could remember, now that it was happening, she froze. Chloe let out a tiny moan and Beca slipped her hands underneath the material of Chloe's t-shirt. She swiped at Chloe's bottom lip, drawing out another soft moan from the girl above her. A smirk formed on her lips as Chloe propped herself up against her palms on both sides of Beca's shoulders.

"Beca, I lost my mother in a fire." Chloe's voice suddenly grew very very small and Beca pulled herself up on her elbows. Her stomach clenched and her throat constricted tightly.

"I know."

"I was so scared, when you, you—" Beca pulled her down and stroked at her hair gently.

"I'm sorry." She reiterated and Chloe let out a shaky breath before her lips were on Beca's again. Beca's hands travelled up Chloe's back, tracing at her spine before she dragged her fingers over to Chloe's stomach and up to the top of her ribs.

Beca's fingers fiddled with Chloe's belt buckle and Chloe whined, pushing herself back and undoing the buckle herself.

"Eager, are we?" Beca smirked at the ginger and Chloe merely pushed her hips down against Beca's, eliciting a groan from the girl beneath her.

"You almost died today Mitchell, shut up."

(And as Chloe's hands descended down towards Beca's shorts, Beca shut up.)

* * *

Chloe would appear at Beca's house at the weirdest times, bringing bags of take out or just cups of coffee sometimes. Beca knew it was just an excuse to come here, she hoped she was right about that. Chloe would stay with Beca and keep her company, until somewhere along the way when things would escalate and Beca would push Chloe against the nearest wall.

They always end up in bed again, in Beca's bed, pressed close together as Beca's fingertips drag themselves gently over Chloe's bare back. And when Chloe asks sleepily if she could spend the night there, Beca found herself pulling Chloe closer to her and kissing the girl's forehead.

* * *

Her day could not get worse than this. Beca's been working twelve hours straight with no rest and barely any food in her system. On top of that, she got chewed out by the chief for losing someone to the fire. _Of course_ she'd tried to get the little girl out from the fire, she tried so hard and yet she was being reprimanded for not even trying. Beca snapped at the chief and retreated into the resting room in the station, flopping down on the make shift bed.

She pulled the blankets over herself and muttered angry words at herself, until someone came in to drop a bag of Reese's on the side table and she cast them a side glance.

"We got you a bag of these things you like." Benji, one of the guys under Beca's command, spoke softly. Beca loved the guys, they'd always been like brothers to her, like family. Beca thanked him quietly and he left, sensing that his presence was definitely unwanted.

Beca buried herself deep in the blankets and screwed her eyes tightly shut. She almost fell asleep when the door opened with a gentle creak again.

"Go 'way." She mumbled, squeezing into a tighter ball. She felt a dip at the side of her bed and suddenly, the tiny weight was straddling her hips. Warm hands slipped under her shirt and caressed at her ribs, running down her midriff soothingly. Beca's eyes blinked open.

"_Chlo_," she whispered and twisted so that her back was fully on the bed instead of lying sideways.

"They told me not to disturb you." Chloe grinned. "But I told them I could make you feel better."

Beca arched an eyebrow at the redhead and suddenly, Chloe was all over. Her lips pressed quickly against Beca's and her hands scramble to unbuckle Beca's belt. Beca moaned low into Chloe's mouth and she smiled. Pulling away and earning a whine from the girl beneath her, Chloe pulled Beca's belt off and unbuttoned her pants quickly.

Beca almost made a comment about how they're in work place when suddenly, Chloe's fingers were pressing into her. A soft _oh_ escaped her open lips and she took in the image of Chloe smirking at her. Chloe leaned down to nip at her neck, eliciting a low groan as Beca tried to contain herself.

As Beca came down from her high and Chloe pulled her fingers out from under the blanket, Beca's chest heaved heavily and she let out a sigh.

"Told you I could make you feel better." Chloe laughed, licking at her fingers. Beca only chuckled softly and tugged at Chloe's shirt, pulling her down to lay against her side.

"Thank you." She murmured softly into Chloe's hair and she felt the redhead smile against her neck.

_(Thank you for everything.)_

* * *

Beca couldn't fall in love with the chief's daughter, of anyone in the world, it had to be Chloe.

_(It's always been Chloe.)_

She did the only thing she was capable of doing, the only thing she felt she could do. She avoided Chloe. She spoke minimal amounts of words to Chloe and she avoided eye contact, because god, if she looked into those eyes, she's done for.

The chief dropped by her office after three days, holding out an ice cream cone while licking at another one himself. Beca cocked her head to the left and accepted the cone, licking at it immediately.

"What's with you and Chloe?" He asked, leaning back against Beca's desk. Beca shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Beca nipped at the edge of the cone. The chief sighed and Beca looked at him. He glanced at Beca and his mouth hung open slightly, as if saying _I'm not stupid, Beca._

"I just—" Beca shrunk into her chair and held her ice cream away from her. "I killed her mother, I—I killed your wife."

"I know." The chief merely said, letting out a deep shaky breath. "But you weren't the one who started the fire."

"How would you know?" Beca's bottom lip was trembling and she took it between her teeth.

"Because I know you," the chief nudged at Beca's ice cream, which was starting to melt. "And you wouldn't ever do something like that."

The chief was like a father Beca never had, she felt herself tearing up at the thought of her father, he was barely a father to them. Beca pulled herself up and plunged into the chief's arms, murmuring _thank you_ over and over again into his shirt. A low chuckle was heard and Beca felt the chief's body shaking a little as he laughed.

"Get off me, you're getting your ice cream on me." He grumbled affectionately and Beca pulled away, licking at the cone.

"Yes sir!" She saluted half mockingly and as the chief walked out of her office, she felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her.


End file.
